Blame It On the Fever
by TwinkleToesYEAH
Summary: You started training, caught a feaver, and BAM. LOVE STRUCK. SephirothXOC


"Checkmate."

"DAMN IT!"

"Ladies shoulnt swear."

"Shut the hell up."

You cursed at Zack. This was the 5th time in a row he had beeten you in chess. "Your cheating." You accused, crosing you arms. "No I'm not. I'm just that good." Zack answered, a smug grin glued to his face. You picked up one of your disgaurded towers, and threw it at Zack. "You cocky little smerf." You said as you huffed and stood up. "Hey, where are you going?" Zack asked as he started following you. "I've got better things to than play with a _2nd_ class SOLDIER." You said, emphisizing on 2nd. "Hey! You just wait, I'm gonna be 1st class in no time!" Zack countered. "Yeah, yeah...Listen I've got to go." You said as you started walking towards the hallway.

"Hey! Hold up! Seriously! !" Zack called, but you were already LONG gone...

"Infanint in mystiry, is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky.

Ripples form on the waters surface. The wondering soul knows know rest."

You sighed. You loved it when Genesis recited loveless. It made you feel all warm and tingly.

"Loveless, Act I." Sephiroth stated as he turned around. "You remembered." Genesis said as he hopped down from the big pipe he was sitting on. "How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head." Sephiroth said as he un-sheethed his long sword.

"Splendifulus." You commented as you rolled over on your stomach, got up, and walked over to Genesis. "I'll be with Genesis, and you and Angeal will be on a team. Sound fair?" You asked, pulling on your leather gloves, looking at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth knodded, as did Angeal. "All right, lets go." You said as you got into a fighting stance. "Don't take Sephiroth lightly." Angeal said as he pulled out his sword. "Noted." Genesis answered as he pulled out his sword and charged at Sephiroth. You smirked.

This was going to be fun.

You stood still and waited for Angeal to make his move. For some odd reason, you never make the first move. Sure enough, he came at you, sword in hand. He took a swing at you and you squated low to the ground, the blade missing your head by about an inch. You then did a split kick, aiming for his face. He moved backwards, and blocked your foot with his sword. You noticed how close Sephiroth and Genesis were.

You gave Angeal one of your smirks and dive rolled through his legs and attempted to kick Sephiroth off his feet. He moved slightly to his left, and you missed, heading for Genesis. Genesis saw this and ran towards you, and held out his arm. you grabbed his hand, and he sling-shot you back towards Sephiroth. You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him over your body, and threw him at Angeal. He did a backflip in the air, and landed neatly infront of Angeal.

Then all of a sudden, You got this really dizzy feeling in the back of your head. '_That's odd...Damn! Why the hell am I so dizzy..?" _You quickly dimissed the thought, seeing Sephiroth and Angeal heading for both of you. You side spun to the right, and did a dive roll by Angeal, and then spun kicked, aiming for his back. You never did hit it though,as Sephiroth blocked your foot with the tip of his sword. You jumped backwards, and punched at Angeal's face. He caught your fist and twisted your arm around your back. You cursed faintly before you flipped your feet over your head and kicked Angeal in the chest. He let go of you and skidded a couple feet away.

Then all of a sudden, you felt your body heat up, to an uncomfortable level. Then the dizzy feeling came back. You shook your head in attempt to make it go away.

Before you could even turn around to dodge, Shephiroth kicked you in the shoulder. You lost your balance and were propelled to the edge of the very large pipe you all were fighting on.This supprised you. Because Sephiroth barely touched you, and you lost your balance too easily. You tried to get back up, but the world around you was spinning, and it was so hot. You just layed there.

"!" Angeal called as he ran to your side, along with Genesis and Sephiroth. "Hey, , You ok?" Angeal said as he held out a hand, to help you up. "Everything is...moving...And it's so...damn hot..." You said as you reached in a totally different direction to where Angeal's hand was. Sephiroth knelt down and propped you up against Genesis, and felt your forhead.

"She's got a serious fever." He stated as He picked you up. Angeal, logged out of the training session, and Sephiroth was going to take you to get medical attention. "Angeal...play with Genesis while I'm gone...He gets grumpy... when nobody wants to play with him..." You said quietly, with a drunken smile plastered to your face.

Sephiroth was on his way to the medical wing, with you in his arms. You was currently babbling on about some nonsence, having to do with kittens and peanutbutter. Sephiroth couldnt help but smile, seeing how childish you were acting. Then all of a sudden, you stopped talking and snuggled into his chest, and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked. "It's so funny..." You started, as you looked up at him, a small blush covering your cheeks. Sephiroth frowned, not knowing what you were talking about.

"I mean...for so long I've wanted...you to hold me...and now...you are...and I'm so happy..." You said smiling softly as you yawned cutely. "Oh, is that right?" Sephiroth asked in an amused tone. Now that he knew that you were one of those people who were brutally honest when you were out of it, he wanted to find out a little bit more. "Yeah...Some times when your...training...I like to watch...Heheh..." You giggled, as you reached up to touch his face. "And you always...smell so nice...like a blueberry lollipop..." You said, letting your hand fall down, only to be caught by Sephiroth. "Really?" He asked, looking at you. You closed your eyes. "Yeah...mmmhmmm..." You answered as you lost conciousness.

...


End file.
